hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Quotes
This page contains the various battle quotes said at beginning of battles, during battles and also the end of battles. Neptune *''I bet their experience points suck!'' *''I'll show 'em!'' *''Pretty mysterious Neptune of love and justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you!'' *''Coming from above, watch out!'' *''Here I come!'' *''Alright! Let's Fight!'' *''I'll beat you!'' *''Give up!'' *''No attacking while I'm transforming!'' *''Transform!'' *''I won't go easy!'' *''Take this!'' *''Another one's coming!'' *''Watch yo self!'' *''I'll totally get you.'' *''Me! Me! Me!'' *''Alright! One more!'' *''This'll sting!'' *''Dont judge a girl by her cup size!'' *''My turn's not over yet!'' *''No running!'' *''Alright! I got it.'' *''Oh! My bad.'' *''Chest buster!'' *''Hey, don't move or I'll miss'' *''Up, up, down, down, left--uh whatever, secret code entered.'' *''I'll finish you!'' *''Target Locked!'' *''Stay still if you want kids.'' *''Lemme put on my serious face.'' *''I know your weakness.'' *''Watch This!'' *''Alright! Special attack go!'' *''Sniping!'' *''There!'' *''I'm risking my life here.'' *''I don't wanna, but I guess I gotta.'' *''Watch yourself!'' *''How's this?!'' *''Gotta aim for the head!'' *''I'm getting nervous...'' *''Gimme enough bullets and I'll bulls-eye someday!'' *''Our party rules!'' *''Again, I'm slicing junk.'' *''Look pretty weak.'' *''Get 'em!'' *''This is my special.'' *''Don't move!'' *''K.O. don't die, kay?'' *''Get ready for an awesome one!'' *''Get life insurance!'' *''Dodge and I'll hit someone behind you!'' *''Ready for maximum power?!'' *''Look forward to next time!'' *''Transform!'' *''That'll do!'' *''Well, here I go!'' *''Last one!'' *''Going all out now!'' *''Here's more!'' *''What's with this tough guy?'' *''I win the MVP award!'' *''All's well that ends well!'' *''Why?!'' *''I'll get 'em!'' *''My palms are sweaty.'' *''This hurts my shoulders.'' *''Put some power into it!'' *''We got 'em good!'' *''Try me from any angle.'' *''I'm outties...'' ~Purple Heart~ *''I'll get you from the front.'' *''Here I come.'' *''If I can slash with more power...'' *''You awake now?'' *''I'm a bit different this time.'' *''This isn't play time.'' *''I've got this!'' *''No mercy, right?'' *''I'll go as much as I can!'' *''Too slow!'' *''One more!'' *''Tear through!'' *''I have friends to protect!'' *''Pay attention! I'm over here!'' *''You can't win like that.'' *''I got this one!'' *''Perfect aim!'' *''Take this!'' *''With this power!'' *''This sword will...'' *''I'll get you!'' *''Let me impress my allies for once.'' *''Everyone! We did it!'' *''Try and dodge this, if you can.'' *''You're not welcome in Gamindustri.'' *''This is my special. I'm going all out. Be prepared!'' *''Unfortunately, There's more.'' *''Don't die now, I've got one last move to show off.'' *''I've been waiting for this chance. I'll show you my true power!'' *''If I can bring peace to Gamindustri by fighting, I will!'' *''I thought I was gonna die.'' *''Please move!'' *''Now's the time.'' *''I won't be a disappointment.'' *''I'll put an end to this battle.'' *''I won't waste a single shot.'' *''If I can put them in check...'' *''Don't think I'll run out of ammo any time soon.'' *''Surprised?'' *''Sorry, but I'll never run out of ammo.'' *''Wanna see how this works?'' *''Of course I'll aim for your weakness.'' *''I swear on this one.'' *''I wish I could do this good every time.'' *''I'm sorry, everyone....'' *''I can't feel my body...'' Mk. II *''All right, here I go!'' *''I'll slice you in two!'' *''Don't judge a girl by her cup size.'' *''From above! Wait... who'd be up there any way?'' *''Behold, our ultimate move!'' *Please e''xcuse my violence!'' *''Now you see me, now you don't or whatever...'' Victory *''Are you supposed to be my opponent?'' *''Eat this!'' *''I'll Nep your face! '' *''Slice you up! Dual Edge!'' *''I'll finish this at once!'' *''I'll defeat you myself!'' *''Don't get in our way!'' *''Nep-Nep has been lost...'' *''They're coming from above! ...Wait, haven't I used that joke before?'' *''I've been waiting for this!'' *''An overwhelming victory! Right?'' *''Just as I planned!'' *''It should always be my turn! But games don't really work that way, huh?'' *''It should always be my turn!'' *''Behold! Ah, that's not me...'' *''Behold the power of a CPU!'' *''Playtime's over!'' *''What the--?! I didn't sign up for this!'' *''To my side Atranger!'' Compa *''Don't underestimate my syringe or you'll be sorry!'' *''Pl-Pleased to meet you!'' *''I-I'm nervous.'' *''Please work!'' *''This will be powerful!'' *''Uh, Um, Next one is...!'' *''This is getting exciting!'' *''Don't question or you'll lose!'' *''There! There! There!'' *''I can do this! I can do this! I can!'' *''More and more!'' *''Shoot!'' *''Enjoy!'' *''Go!'' *''Here it is!'' *''This'll Hurt.'' *''Oh, A practice patient!'' *''Are you ready?'' *''Time for your shot!'' *''Now's my chance to attack more!'' *''More and more!'' *''I came up with this during class!'' *''I'll do my best!'' *''Let's keep trekking!'' *''This is good hands on training!'' *''Be prepared!'' *''Here I come!'' *''Switch please.'' *''Need inoculated?'' *''I wish Nursing School was this easy!'' *''Mind over matter! We got this!'' *''I can do anything if I put my mind to it!'' *''I think I can keep going!'' *''I can do anything!'' *''You can count on me!'' *''Yay! We won!'' *''I don't like getting hurt!'' *''I think I can handle this monster myself!'' *''I'm glad no one is seriously hurt.'' *''This is our true power!'' *''Let me know if you need my treatments.'' *''We did it! A complete victory!'' *''We won, we won, we won!'' Mk. II *''Over my dead body! ...actually, don't kill me, please.'' *''I'm good now!'' *''Treat your wounds while they're fresh!'' *''Yes, yes, yes!'' *''I'm so excited.'' *''I anticipated this scenario.'' *''Did you see, did you see? I got one!'' *''I've been waiting, I'm ready.'' IF *''Oh boy, whatever. I guess I have some time.'' *''Everyone, get ready to take some hits!'' *''Fine. Let's do this!'' *''I can take care of this alone.'' *''Back off. Don't waste your life.'' *''I'll get 'em!'' *''Speed will do the trick!'' *''You're asking for it.'' *''This is a bonus; take it home!'' *''Can you block this?'' *''How 'bout this?'' *''Got it!'' *''Get ready.'' *''Time to win!'' *''Are you keeping up with me?'' *''I need to go tech.'' *''Pretty convenient huh?'' *''Did you think that was it? Too bad!'' *''I never let my prey go!'' *''I don't plan on losing!'' *''Just get out already!'' *''Can you read my moves?'' *''This will work.'' *''You can finish this. Finish it good!'' *''You're wide open!'' *''Don't rely on weapons too much!'' *''Let's keep going!'' *''Remember me as a win on Gamindustri's battlefields.'' *''It's not bad being praised for good work.'' *''No! No! No! No way! This is impossible!'' *''We should keep escape as an option.'' *''Perfect!'' *''So? I'm pretty good huh?'' *''Pretty convenient huh?'' *''This is exciting!'' *''You better give me something later for switching.'' *''I won't miss my target!'' *''My sleeves are too long.'' *''I can read you like a book!'' *''You wanna die?'' *''Alright, getting better!'' *''This isn't a normal bullet.'' *''Think I was just a melee character?'' *''Don't Think I won't be watching!'' *''Let's just say we're on a different level.'' *''Easy. Who's next?'' *''No problem at all. Come back anytime.'' *''Again, our absolute victory. I wish I knew what it felt like to lose.'' Mk. II *''Withdraw. There's no use dying in vain.'' *''Let me handle this.'' *''How about this?'' *''Okay, I'll be your opponent.'' *''Got it!'' *''Move it.'' *''How about this?'' *''Time to use this.'' *''Hey, what do you think you're doing?'' *''Get on the ferryman's boat!'' *''Soul Combination!'' *''Cross Edge!'' *''Demon Comet Slash!'' *''True Emperor Blade!'' *''Imprint this on your soul!'' *''See ya in hell!'' *''Hey, what do you think you're doing?'' Vert *''Don't move!'' *''Daydream shot!'' *''Am I aiming correctly?'' *''Turbulence candy!'' *''How convenient.'' *''Pay attention.'' *''I'm good at this, too.'' *''Bang, Bang, Bang!'' *''Dance!'' *''I'm good with guns, too!'' *''Can you bear another set?'' *''Please work!'' *''This'll be great!'' *''Ready to release.'' *''I won't relent!'' *''Tea photon!'' *''Please stop!'' *''I'll show you how a CPU handles her spear!'' *''Nuwara Elliya Squall!'' *''This attack isn't so bad!'' *''This should finish it!'' *''How's this skill?!'' *''I'm a quick draw!'' *''Found a great target!'' *''What do you think?'' *''Why would anyone at their level challenge us?'' *''A goddess' blessing!'' *''This power is more than enough.'' *''I can handle this alone.'' *''I'm Leanbox's CPU, victory is assured.'' *''Ready?'' *''It's not over yet.'' *''Darjeeling Rotation!'' *''Can you evade this?'' *''I'll show you my true form.'' ~Green Heart~ *''I'm getting hot!'' *''How powerful...'' *''You will not be forgiven! Die!'' *''Can you handle this?!'' *''Die!'' *''Just try to dodge!'' *''How about this?!'' *''Take this!'' *''Straight shot!'' *''This is much more powerful!'' *''I'll finish this!'' *''This is it!'' *''Are you ready?'' *''Defending is useless~'' *''This is the end!'' *''I'm ready!'' *''Unforgivable!'' *''You can't bring me down!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Can you see through this?'' *''Take this!'' *''This isn't your day.'' *''Pointless resistance.'' *''I'll take you all on!'' *''I can't afford to lose!'' *''Savor my power!'' *''How's this?!'' *''Don't think that's all I got.'' Mk. II *''All right, let me test your skills.'' *''May I attack you now?'' *''What do I do now?'' *''Don't blink.'' *''How's that feel?'' *''I won't go easy.'' *''Be prepared!'' *''Mandarin Slap!'' *''Tea Photon!'' *''Spiral Strike! Leanbox's ultimate spear technique.'' *''That's where we both excel.'' *''Follow my lead.'' *''Well done.'' *''How about this? Sorry if I'm wrong.'' *''Let's be 100 times as energetic!'' *''I won't fall so easily.'' *''We are victorious.'' *''I'll be your opponent anytime.'' Victory *''I won't let you get away!'' *''Are you prepared?'' *''I shall get serious now.'' *''The blessings of a CPU.'' *''Disappear!'' *''A beautiful victory.'' *''This will be your end!'' *''Shall I give it my all?'' *''(picks up a spear) Why is something like this here..?'' *''I'll show Leanbox's ultimate spear technique!'' Noire *''Against this? How degrading.'' *''Are they stupid? Do they wanna Die?!'' *''So weak.'' *''How's this?'' *''I've got this. Get em!'' *''Power stabilized. Angle fixed. Go!'' *''This should be enough.'' *''Take it all!'' *''Let me get a little serious!'' *''Scatter Orion, shoot!'' *''Maximum power.'' *''I'll shoot you.'' *''All as planned.'' *''You can cry.'' *''Do you even need me to participate?'' *''There!'' *''Can you read my moves?!'' *''Don't think too highly of yourself!'' *''I'll end this!'' *''Take this shot!'' *''This is enough for you!'' *''Go down already!'' *''Volcano Dive!'' *''Slash!'' *''Impact Law!'' *''Lace Ribbon Dance!'' *''I'll show you my special move. Prepare yourself!'' *''Desperado!'' *''Pay attention!'' *''What a pain!'' *''Tricolor Order!'' *''They've got a ways to go to stand a chance against me.'' *''I'll show you the true power of a CPU!'' *''The CPU of Lastation will show you her proficiency with a blade! Hyyyah!'' *''It's not like I'm switching for you.'' ~Black Heart~ *''I've got this!'' *''Split slicer!'' *''Impress me by dodging this!'' *''Don't think you can make it out alive!'' *''Right there!'' *''I've got all of you!'' *''Dodge if you wanna live!'' *''Dodge or you'll die!'' *''What a future-proof bullet!'' *''Straight shot! I got this!'' *''Die already!'' *''Now what?'' *''I already know your weakness.'' *''Bang, Bang!'' *''It's all because you challenged me.'' *''With this one shot!'' *''Can you feel the power?'' *''You're way too slow.'' *''Right there! Wide open!'' *''I'll teach you discipline!'' *''Can't get away!'' *''I got this! With all my power!'' *''I'll slash everything in my way!'' Mk. II *''Don't complain, even if you lose!'' *''Come at me anytime!'' *''Act first. It's my golden rule.'' *''Who'd like to die first?'' *''Let's end this quick.'' *''It's my turn.'' *''It's my turn to attack.'' *''Too slow!'' *''Take this!'' *''This is the final blow!'' *''Give up!'' *''Die already!'' *''You're annoying.'' *''You're wide open!'' *''With this one blow!'' *''I'll make this painless.'' *''Your weakness brought you this defeat.'' *''Witness how I handle this with sophistication.'' *''I can still do it.'' *''Don't give up!'' *''I'll finish this!'' *''I'll sweep away any opponent!'' *''No worries. I'm fine.'' *''Don't try to act all cool!'' *''Tricolor Order!'' *''Impact Law!'' *''I'll show you my true power! Installation complete!'' *''Whoever stands before me shall be slain by my blade!'' *''Witness Lastastion's CPU's blade!'' *''Witness Lastastion's CPU's sword technique!'' *''Coming through! Uni, reenforce me!'' *''Good girl! Let's show 'em our super combo!'' *''Uni, finish this!'' *''Good luck.'' *''Action! Are you ready?'' *''I'm also a CPU. No, really!'' *''How's this? It's my true potential!'' *''This isn't enough!'' *''From this distance, you're gone!'' Victory *''Ready anytime!'' *''Go away!'' *''The final blow is all mine!'' *''This is the CPU's protection.'' *''That doesn't hurt at all!'' *''Well then, what to do?'' *''This is the true power of Lastation's CPU!'' *''Ehehe, it looks like I got a little too serious.'' *''Ehehehe, I'm just too strong!'' *''Be careful, everyone.'' *''Let's do this quick.'' *''Now then, I'll go all-out!'' *''It's not like I needed you to help me out!'' Blanc *''I've got it.'' *''This is part of my strategy.'' *''Die..'' *''With this...'' *''Enough!'' *''Pay attention.'' *''Brace yourself.'' *''Please hit.'' *''Can you dodge this? Ready?'' *''Die already, damn it!'' *''I've got perfect aim.'' *''Crush.'' *''Can you handle it?'' *''This is enough.'' *''You're in my way, disappear!'' *''Genocide!!!'' *''I'll smash more.'' *''Pain in the ass.'' *''Latent Katastrophe.'' *''This one's extreme.'' *''I'll use force.'' *''I see an opening.'' *''I'll kill you.'' *''Now's the chance.'' *''You're just unlucky.'' *''How's this?'' *''This one is gonna hurt.'' *''I'll get a little serious. Try not to die.'' *''Now I'm pissed. I'll frikken crush you!'' *''Do you need me against these peons?'' *''Now's my chance.'' *''This is only the beginning.'' ~White Heart~ *''Be ready!'' *''This is more than enough!'' *''Curse your foolishness!'' *''So, how does it feel to approach death?'' *''Hahahaha!'' *''It's all because you got in my way!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''Of course we won.'' *''Let's get this frikken shit started!'' *''You're not worth it!'' *''I got this!'' *''Can you dodge all this?'' *''Can't aim very well...'' *''I won't forgive you, even if you cry.'' *''A deep shot!'' *''You're an eyesore!'' *''Now's my chance to attack.'' *''A scratch from this could be fatal...'' *''I'll get 'em.'' *''Can you dodge this?'' *''Unfortunately, this is my forte.'' *''Got power?'' *''Have you ever seen something like this?'' *''Disappear!!!'' *''You deserve this!'' *''Too late for regrets.'' *''Take this axe which smash the heavens!'' *''Perish.'' *''You'd make a good honeycomb!'' *''Take this barrage!'' *''DIIIIIE!!'' Mk. II *''I can handle the enemy alone.'' *''I can handle the enemy myself.'' *''A perfect punching bag.'' *''My turn.'' *''I'll break any walls in our way.'' *''I'll crush ya.'' *''You won't get away.'' *''Crumble.'' *''Kiss the dirt.'' *''You're troublesome.'' *''You won't get away.'' *''This is efficient.'' *''I'll use an item.'' *''How dare you?'' *''Bastard.'' *''Ein Schlag.'' *''Congelatio.'' *''Verschleg.'' *''Fleissig Faust.'' *''Gefahrlich Stern.'' *''Todlichschlag.'' *''Tanzerine Trombe! Critical hit.'' *''It's natural selection.'' *''It's thanks to everyone. I appreciate it.'' *''This is a CPU's power.'' *''Piece of cake.'' *''Go to hell, asshole!'' Victory *''That's it?'' *''Doesn't hurt.'' *''Are you ready?'' *''You bastard!'' *''My ideal solution for this is...'' *''Fall!'' *''Suck it down, Getter Ravine!'' *''This hail of bullets, is pure power!'' *''I'll give a smashing super dreadnought class, war axe bow!'' Plutia *''Um... what should I do?'' *''Maybe I'm a tad angry...'' ~Iris Heart~ *''Let's enjoy this to the fullest.'' *''Ahaha, finally.'' *''It's time for your punishment.'' *''To enjoy this, you must be a masochist.'' *''Let me train you.'' *''May I begin?'' *''Cry for me!'' *''Just as perfect.'' *''Call me Madame Goddess!'' *''What shall I do for you?'' *''How's this?'' Red *''Easy!'' *''Let's get it over with and go play.'' *''They're trying to match our strength!'' *''I've got it! No problemo!'' *''Looks kinda tough.'' *''Time for a battle.'' *''Looks easy.'' *''Okay. Lets get this!'' *''(laugh) Lets keep playing!'' *''Full break!'' *''Lemme stand back for a bit.'' *''Don't go easy!'' *''How 'bout this?'' *''This is my chance!'' *''Take this!'' *''Let's play.'' *''There!'' *''Shoot!'' *''My turn!'' *''Gonna get cha!'' *''Use this!'' *''How's this!'' *''Get 'em!'' *''Here's my special.'' *''Special service.'' *''Nap time.'' *''Victory pose! (laugh) Just kidding.'' *''Easy! Suckers!'' *''I'm number one! I'm awesome!'' *''I'm the MVP!'' Nisa *''Surprise attack?! Cheater!'' *''That's the evil of Gamindustri?'' *''I'll protect the peace of Gamindustri!'' *''Are we in danger? At least it'll be exciting!'' *''I'll never give up! No matter how strong our opponents are.'' *''For the world ans its people, Nisa appears!'' *''Justice will never lose!'' *''Never let your guards down!'' *''I'll take you all!'' *''Your justice and my justice. Let's see which one is stronger!'' *''No matter how weak, Evil is Evil!'' *''The heroine protecting this world will never lose!'' *''Sorry for the wait. Nisa is here!'' *''Pay attention!'' *''Flashing Ray!'' *''Justice Blade!'' *''Justice Punch!'' *''Pointless!'' *''Fist of Justice!'' *''Justice kick!'' *''I hope this helps.'' *''You're wide open.'' *''I won't miss!'' *''Time to end this!'' *''I'll finish you off!'' *''I'm getting amped up!'' *''A heroine's turn never ends!'' *''Entering max power mode!'' *''Even if I'm gone..another heroine will...'' *''Why can't I be the heroine...'' *''That's that.'' *''Victorious!'' *''Oh! Time for a call out? Um, blah!'' *''You're not worth telling my name.'' *''Help the weak and break the bad guys. That's justice!'' *''I want more!'' *''Justice lies in everyone's heart.'' *''That was good exercise.'' *''I'll be the number one hero of Gamindustri!'' Mk. II *''Count your sins!'' *''I'll defend Gamindustri's peace!'' *''It's the heroine's turn!'' *''My powers will crumble evil!'' *''What I uphold is justice. What I shatter is evil.'' *''Finishing blow!'' *''Justice Blade!'' *''The power of love, the power of bravery and the power of justice! GO!'' *''Stop that!'' *''Not yet.'' *''Weakling!'' *''Even if I can't go on any longer...my sidekicks will...avenge me...'' *''I...I mean, we are Gamindustri's heroines of justice!'' *''Another win for the righteous!'' Gust *''I never miss.'' *''I learn this from a fairy.'' *''These good bullets'' *''It's a mysterious bullet.'' *''Two shots this time!'' *''Here's a super powerful one!'' *''This is a special Special!'' *''Special delivery!'' *''I'm never this generous.'' *''I'm a little serious now.'' *''Please work!'' *''Get away!'' *''I'll get you!'' *''Bye bye!'' *''You'll pay for this!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''This is your weakness!'' *''Don't die.'' *''This is your punishment!'' *''When in trouble, Call on Gust!'' *''Don't worry, Gust is here!'' *''It still my turn!'' *''I need a little rest.'' *''Unexpected.'' *''Wasn't worth it.'' *''Anything valuable?'' Mk. II *''Where should I begin?'' *''All right, I'll do my best.'' *''Gust's turn!'' *''Here!'' *''I'll definitely recoup the costs!'' *''Uuni!'' *''Meanie!'' *''That hurts!'' *''I can't hang on any longer...'' *''I'm coming...Volksleid!'' *''Gust's Drawing Song!'' *''Gust is strong!'' 5pb *''I'll play my song for you!'' *''Listen to my music!'' *''At least one should work.'' *''It's show time!'' *''Playtime's over!'' *''Umm..'' *''Get 'em!'' *''How's this!'' *''You ready for this?!'' *''Goin all out!'' *''Won't let you!'' *''Right there.'' *''Requiem Fortissimo!'' *''Sound of Philargria!'' *''Musical Sforzando!'' *''Here my song.'' *''Powered Hit!'' *''Reverberate!'' *''It's time!'' *''Now's my chance.'' *''It's not over yet!'' *''Encore!'' *''Next please.'' *''That was a perfect warmup.'' *''Yay! Music prevailed!'' *''This is the difference between professionals and ameteurs!'' Mk. II *''I'll follow the path I believe in!'' *''I'll change the world through music.'' *''I'll play my song for you!'' *''Here I go!'' *''I'm trying really hard!'' *''I can do it!'' *''We won't lose.'' *''It hurts!'' *''No breaks between sets!'' *''This is the final set!'' *''Dimension Breaker!'' *''Storzando!'' *''I'll rock the hell out of this live!'' *''Resonate with these brave power cords!'' *''Everyone, we won!'' Nepgear *''Everyone, let's keep up the pace.'' *''It's my turn, isn't it?'' *''I'll use my true power!'' *''I'll protect you all.'' *''Get ready!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''This'll end this!'' *''My coup de grae!'' *''Ah, I'm sorry!'' *''You still wanna fight?'' *''Slashing blade - Formula Edge!'' *''Radical Saber!'' *''Starshine!'' *''Fantastic star!'' *''Gimmie a hand!'' *''No one can shatter this feeling!'' *''I mustn't retreat! I have to keep going!'' *''Limiter's removed! Beam output maximum! This is my full power! Creatures such is not welcome in Gamindustri!'' *''Vert, we'll perform a swift attack!'' *''I did it!'' *''Ya we won!'' *''You're in my killzone! I'll create a new future!'' *''I may look young, but I'm Planeptune's CPU Candidate!'' *''I mustn't give up for the sake of those who believe in me.'' *''We're victorious!'' *''Thank you, everyone!'' *''Gooooo!'' *''I...can't lose...'' Victory *''Let me do this!'' *''Gotta stay calm...'' *''Phew... I did it, somehow.'' *''No way!'' *''I have to look cool, too...'' *''Don't miss this opportunity!'' *''Here I go!'' *''I can't let myself careless!'' *''My mind is clear.'' *''Take this - Formula Edge!'' Uni *''All right, let's have some fun.'' *''All right, care to have some fun?'' *''I can handle this myself.'' *''I'll finish this beautifully.'' *''Let me handle this.'' *''My turn?'' *''All right, who's my opponent?'' *''I'll put you to sleep in an instant.'' *''I can't miss at this range.'' *''I don't intend to lose to any opponent.'' *''There!'' *''Hit!'' *''I'll snipe you!'' *''Your luck ran out when you found me.'' *''Don't underestimate me!'' *''Target locked!'' *''How careless.'' *''I'll shoot you 'til my gun barrel melts.'' *''I'm confident about my accuracy.'' *''I'll unload an entire clip into you!'' *''You'll die in agony!'' *''You deserve it for getting in my way.'' *''That's life.'' *''I'll use an item.'' *''How about this?'' *''Stop it!'' *''This is nothing!'' *''No way!'' *''I-I didn't ask for help, did I?'' *''You saved me...'' *''Brave Cannon!'' *''Shoot, shoot and shoot some more! Even if you beg, you'll get no mercy!'' *''Processor unit install!'' *''From now on, you'll witness my full power!'' *''I'll crush you with my full power!'' *''No limitations! This'll be the final blow!'' *''Sure thing!'' *''I won't fail!'' *''So easy!'' *''You wanna die that bad?'' *''It's easy with me around!'' *''This is not enough.'' *''How's that? See my ability?'' Ram *''My turn!'' *''I may be small, but don't belittle me!'' *''Ice Sanctuary!'' *''Get frozen inside a glacier, dummy!'' *''My final blow! Shatter!'' *''There!'' *''I'll totally defeat you!'' *''You're annoying!'' *''You'd better stop!'' *''I'll show you my greatest attack!'' *''Rom, watch this!'' *''I won't forgive you!'' *''What's this do?'' *''I'll use this item.'' *''Eternal Force Blizzard!'' *''Yay, we won!'' *''I've still got some energy.'' Rom *''Let's...pick up the tempo.'' *''Let's...do our best.'' *''I'm Lowee's next CPU too.'' *''I'll do my best too.'' *''Gotcha.'' *''Take this.'' *''Let's keep it up.'' *''Sorry if it hurts.'' *''E-Eternal Force Blizzard.'' *''My full power attack. Are you ready? Northern Cross!'' *''Here's a bonus. Southern Cross!'' *''Take this.'' *''Stop it!'' *''It's thanks to everyone.'' CyberConnect2 *''An opening? I got this!'' *''I never break a promise!'' *''How cool was I?! (victory)'' *''I'll cut you and cut you and cut you some more!'' Category:Gameplay